Fandral the Dashing (Hero Datafile)
FANDRAL Fandral public / Trevor Newly secret Fandral is a strong and brave Asgardian who is a part of the Warriors Three and a good friend to Thor. He's fought in countless battles alongside Hogun, Volstagg and the rest of the Asgardians to preserve and protect Asgard. Fandral could be described as vain, proud of what could be considered unusually good looks and along with his charm, contributes to his reputation as a ladies man. Although a certain past event in which Fandral knew a deep and lengthy love with a mortal woman of who he spent close to a century with before she passed on due to old age may contribute to his shallow outlook on love in the modern era. Besides his looks, Fandral is also known for his skills in swordsmanship and bravery. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D10 Distinctions Asgardian Adventurer, Charming, Dashing Swordsman Power Sets WARRIOR OF ASGARD Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Mystic Resistance D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Son of Asgard power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and double the Son of Asgard power for this action. Limit: Broken Heart. Step up emotional stress caused by betrayal or the memory of your mortal wife to gain 1 PP. FANDRAL'S WEAPONRY Armor D6, Mystic Weapon D8 SFX: Master Swordsman. On a successful reaction against a close combat-based attack action, convert opponent’s effect die into an Fandral's Weaponry stunt or step up Mystic Weapon until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend 1 PP to use this SFX. SFX: Might of Uru. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack, spend 1 PP to inflict your attacker’s effect die against your attacker. SFX: Swashbuckler. Spend 1 PP to double or step up an Fandral's Weaponry stunt. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Fandral's Weaponry power to gain 1 PP. Spend activate an opportunity to recover that power, or during a transition scene. Specialties Acrobatic Master D10, Combat Master D10, Cosmic Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones LADIES MAN 1 XP When you flirt with a member of the opposite sex. 3 XP When you confide in a friend about your long dead mortal love Mariane. 10 XP When you return to her grave to honor your mortal love, or choose to close with that chapter of your life and finally pursue true love anew. TO AID A FRIEND 1 XP When you provide an asset to an ally, with which you share a team affiliation. 3 XP When you help an an ally, with which you share a team affiliation to recover from stress or complications during a transition scene. 10 XP When you save an ally from certain death gaining trauma in the process, or stand and watch, when you could have saved your ally. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Asgardian Category:Warriors Three